


[RWBY] Whitley Schnee and the Foot-Long Surprise

by Umbrelloid



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22491532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbrelloid/pseuds/Umbrelloid
Summary: Who would have thought a lad raised in a hyper-masculine business environment, with a drunken mother and absent sister, would take up crossdressing as a hobby?Mistaken for his sister by a champagne-drunk Jaune, Whitley must play the role if he wants to keep his secret.Also his mom gets fucked.-I also makeH-Games.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Whitley Schnee, Jaune Arc/Willow Schnee
Comments: 9
Kudos: 123





	1. Chapter 1

Whitley turned slowly, his icy blue eyes narrowed with intense concentration. One thigh slipped across the other, turning a hip, wrinkling his nose as he scrutinized his slender profile in the mirror. Yes, he decided, a thin smile of satisfaction touching his lips. He did look good in a dress.

His sister’s dress, to be precise. Everyone was downstairs, busy with Weiss’s birthday celebrations. Father had the servants on high alert, ready to leap into action if any of her noisome friends happened to break anything. This entire wing of the mansion was on lockdown, which left Whitley free to pursue his hobby in privacy. He ran a smooth pale hand down his side, feeling the fabric conform to his taut shape. Compared to the stuffy business wear Father approved of, this was like wearing nothing at all. How much simpler things would have been if he’d been born the girl…

But then he would be Weiss’s ‘little sister’, and that wouldn’t do at all. Shuddering, Whitley sat at Weiss’s dresser to arrange his hair. He’d become quite adept at this recently, quickly fixing his white locks into a facsimile of his sister’s ponytail – much shorter than hers, granted, but still adequate. He’d learned by watching her when they were young, when they…had gotten along better. Whitley almost felt a pang of regret that things had become so tense between them. A psychotherapist might have looked at Whitley’s crossdressing as a direct consequence of that friction, but Whitley didn’t think so. This was just his secret little hobby, and that was all. Hummf.

At last, Whitley stood and presented himself, twirling in his heels. He was shocked to see himself smiling, glittering amidst swirling fabrics, a perfect heiress enjoying her fine clothes… He stopped himself, a little dizzy and a lot ashamed, holding the edge of the dresser for support.

“What are you doing?” he asked quietly. “You’re even wearing her underwear, for the love of—”

The door opened. Whitley froze, stooped over the dresser, his back turned to the silhouette in the doorway. He was glad the lights were off; only the moon cast its glow into the room.

“Hey, who’s there?” came a slurred voice. Damn – it was one of Weiss’s friends! Sweat pricked Whitley’s face. If he spoke, he’d give the game away: his entire life would be ruined!

Wait. Think. How would Weiss react? Whitley drew himself up straight. Heart pounding, he swiveled and mounted his fists on his hips, glaring at Weiss’s friend and hoping the dimness of the room, the drunkenness of the friend, and the skill of his impersonation would all work in his favor. “What are you doing?” Whitley demanded, marching toward the blond man. What was his name. “Are you an idiot, stomping into a girl’s room like this? What if I was n-naked?”

Whitley was afraid of getting too close in case the moonlight caught his face and revealed his deception, but Weiss wouldn’t hold back. He marched right up to the tall blond and glowered into his blue eyes, furiously trying to remember his name. Then he gasped as the muscular man grasped his arms.

“U-Unhand me, John! What do you think you’re—”

Jaune pressed him slowly back, leaning on him for support. “Sorry,” the tall man said. “Er…I got lost, and…” He blinked. “Weren’t you just downstairs? How did you get here before me?”

“I…took the secret route up.”

“This place is so cool.”

As the door clicked shut, Whitley began to panic. What if someone else came? What would people think of him then? He had to extricate himself from this situation before the worst happened. Glancing toward the bed, Whitley tried to smile. “You’re obviously drunk, John. Why don’t you lie down for a while? I don’t mind if you use my bed.”

Perfect. Well done, Whitley. While John snoozed like the idiot baby he was, Whitley could run to his own room, burn these clothes, and change into his formal wear. His manly formal wear, for manly businessmen.

“You’re blushing,” Jaune said quietly. Before Whitley could react, the taller man tipped forward against him – and suddenly he was lying on the bed, staring up into Jaune’s blue eyes. “Hey. You know, I used to have a big crush on you…”

What… Whitley’s mind went blank as Jaune descended. What is this? What’s—? Then Jaune’s lips crushed over his own, and Whitley blinked. He didn’t understand. Jaune’s tongue invaded his mouth, stroking along his own slippery muscle, making it stir and shift gently. At last Whitley frowned…but he didn’t push Jaune away. When Jaune came up for air, strings of drool stretched between their mouths, quivering as Whitley panted deep breaths.

“Ha…haa…” Now he was more confused than ever. He wasn’t gay – but then, why did he feel so hot, so unable to resist? “Wait—” he said, but then Jaune held his cheeks and kissed him again, deeper this time, and Whitley moaned into his mouth. Stop. Stop it. Whitley’s thoughts weren’t directed at Jaune, but at his own body for reacting in this bizarre way. His tongue slid out to meet Jaune’s, wrestling between their sweet lips. The feeling of the muscular body covering his own made him quake with unwanted desire, made him wrap his arms around Jaune’s waist…

At last, Jaune pulled back – standing over the helpless, bleary-eyed boy and grinning confidently. “I always wanted to show you this, too.” Jaune unbuttoned his pants, and Whitley’s eyes dropped to gaze at the immense, boxers-clad bulge pushing through the gap.

No, surely not…

Cocks couldn’t get that big, could they..?

Whitley groaned as Jaune dropped his pants, showing off the curvature of his massive, coiled-up, semi-hard fuckrod barely concealed by his grey boxer shorts. He squeezed his throbbing girth, bounced it up and down, and winked at Whitley. “You’ve gone quiet, Weiss. Got nothing to say?”

“Nngh…” Whitley sat up, his chest heaving with deep breaths. “Wh-why would I say anything about y-your…your big, stupid, peasant dick?”

“Because you’re staring at it,” said Jaune, and pressed forwards with his bulky boner. “Y’know, like you wanna taste it or something.”

“T-Taste–!?” Whitley squeaked. His head was spinning, his mind melting. What was this meathead talking about? Whitley’s lips pursed tightly as Jaune curled a hand around the back of his head, tugging him slowly but persistently forwards. That huge boner filled more and more of Whitley’s vision – until, at last, the blond man’s massive schlong smushed against his face, separated only by the thin fabric of his boxer shorts. Whitley groaned when he felt Jaune’s heat against him, inhaled that potent infusion of sweat and musk… He was all too aware of his own erection sprouting inside his sister’s panties, quivering and twitching as Jaune rubbed his face up and down that throbbing mound…

“If you like it so much, why not pull it out?” Jaune asked. Whitley raised his blue eyes to peer at Jaune over the heft of his monstrous bulge, cheeks burning red with shame. This can’t be happening, he thought as he raised his trembling hands to the waistband of Jaune’s boxers. I’m not…I’m not really feeling this …

Whitley swallowed as he peeled the fabric down just enough to reveal Jaune’s pulsing hilt, as thick as his wrist and bulbous with blue veins. Whitley licked his lips without thinking – and when Jaune pushed him forwards again, he didn’t try to resist. His mouth and nose smushed against the exposed base of that monstercock, suckling gently, crooning hopelessly. Meanwhile Jaune grabbed his boxers and pulled them the rest of the way down, exposing his giant fuckrod inch by glistening inch. By the time it was fully exposed, an entire foot of brutally thick dong hung between Jaune’s muscular thighs, batting against Whitley’s flat chest and tummy as it tried to stand up straight.

Whitley leaned back – and eeped as Jaune’s cock sprang up. It pointed directly at his lips, and as Whitley squeezed his thighs together around his own hopelessly twitching boner, a fat glob of cream oozed from Jaune’s tip and drooped toward the floor. Jaune cupped Whitley’s cheek in a hand, caressing him with affection, guiding him forwards…and Whitley opened wide to catch that dangling glob on his tongue. He went cross-eyed from the taste, groaning as he scooped his slick pink muscle back inside his mouth. He rolled Jaune’s jizz from cheek to cheek, sloshing it around his maw before tilting his head back, meeting Jaune’s stare, and swallowing deeply. “Mmnngh…”

“Whoa,” Jaune said. “You’re really getting into this, huh?”

His taunt broke the spell. Whitley froze again, realizing what he had just done – what his own terrible lust had made him do. He coughed and spat, avoiding Jaune’s gaze, hugging his slender arms across his chest. “Y-You’ve had your fun. Aren’t you satisfied yet..?” There was a strange shift in tone at the end of Whitley’s question, and Jaune grinned as he lifted the cross-dressing boy’s face once again.

“Is that what you really want, Weiss? For me to go away?”

Whitley said nothing: he just bit his lip and looked sharply away, sucking and blowing ragged breaths. Jaune smiled…then grasped his foot-long cock by the hilt and swung it across Whitley’s face, slapping him hard. Whitley’s pupils dilated, dazed and cock-shocked, and Jaune smacked his other cheek before smushing that delicious, drooling cockhead against his lips.

At last, with great reluctance, Whitley opened wide – and Jaune guided his meat deep into the boy’s left cheek, bulging it outwards. Whitley’s eyes narrowed as his resistance drained away. Jaune grasped his ponytail and pumped his head back and forth, making his lips slurp and pop wetly along that colossal dong, drawing trails of bubbly spit wherever they stroked.

Jaune rutted into one cheek and then the other, enjoying the feeling of Whitley’s teeth grazing his sensitive meat, warping the imposter’s lips into a variety of gooey stretches. Soon Jaune released Whitley – and was pleased to see him suck by himself, bobbing his head back and forth in shy yet loving strokes. Jaune winced and gave a gentle moan.

“H-Hey, I’m about to—”

Before he even finished his sentence, Jaune pressed Whitley down on his cock, smushing it into the boy’s squishy gums. A moment later Whitley felt a flood of hot cream spill into his mouth, firing out of Jaune’s pulsing schlong and filling his maw to the brim! His cheeks bulged around the sheer volume of Jaune’s load, fatter and redder, and he swallowed repeatedly just so the excess wouldn’t blast out of his trembling lips. Twin jets of cum burst from his nostrils, drenching the front of Weiss’s dress.

By the time Jaune stopped firing, Whitley’s tummy felt hot and full, his mouth strained around a brain-melting tide of spunk. His eyes wavered. Cum dripped from his chin and down the fine material of his sister’s dress. He wanted to spit out the rest, but instead he found himself gurgling, squeezing his lips tightly shut, pinching his nose as he struggled to force a mound of seed down his throat. Jaune watched in amazement as Whitley’s neck clenched and flexed, glorping and slorching audibly with massive swallows. At last the boy managed to gulp down every drop, and his mouth burst open to pant heavily. “Ha…haa…ha…”

“You’re amazing, Weiss,” said Jaune, and stooped to kiss Whitley’s forehead. Whitley’s first instinct was to pull away, but instead found himself nuzzling into Jaune’s lips, a strange warmth filling him. He was dizzy and exhausted, but…strangely happy. What on earth was happening to him?

Gathering up the last of his strength, Whitley rose from the bed and moved toward the door. “This was…was fun,” he muttered, “but…I need to…need to go get changed…”

Just as he grasped the door handle, strong hands flipped up the back of his skirt, exposing his perky, pearly-white asscheeks. Jaune groped them slowly but firmly, breathing into Whitley’s ear as the crossdresser stifled a moan by biting his finger. “But I’m not satisfied yet,” Jaune said. “And neither are you.”

Whitley arched his back and gasped when Jaune’s cock, still rock-hard, pressed between his asscheeks and prodded at his pucker. Whitley knew what was about to happen, but instead of trying to stop Jaune, he pressed his palms against the door and shivered when his lover covered them with his own, larger hands. In that instant Whitley knew he wanted to be fucked.

Jaune gave him what he wanted. Before another naughty thought could pass through Whitley’s dizzy little head, the muscular young man arched against him, pressing that huge cock through his panties and deep into his tiny, untouched asshole! Whitley’s eyes rolled back as Jaune penetrated him, stretching his panties into his little pucker like a condom until the fabric split apart. Jaune made sure the first few inches were secure, then coiled a powerful arm under Whitley’s chest and kissed his neck. “Ready?”

“H-Huhhnn…I can’t…I can’t think…”

“Good enough for me,” said Jaune, and slammed his cock balls-deep in Whitley’s ass. The crossdressing boy cried out as his belly bulged around Jaune’s footlong schlong, stretching him beyond anything he’d ever imagined. Then Jaune started to pump him hard and fast, fucking him against the door, making it rattle and THUMP-THUMP-THUMP in its frame! Whitley prayed no one was walking in the corridor outside: just in case, he tried to stifle his moans, but that quickly proved impossible, and soon his voice rolled out in whorish cries of ecstasy.

Jaune’s hips slapped Whitley’s asscheeks again and again, making his round boy-butt wobble to the rhythm of their sex. Cum rolled down Whitley’s thighs: both Jaune’s and his own creamy squirt, which he hoped would go unnoticed. Sweat dripped from his hair and pricked his back and thighs, and soon he was reaching up and back, hooking his arms around Jaune’s neck, pinning their two thrashing, grinding bodies together.

“Nngh…you’re so tight,” Jaune murmured beside Whitley’s ear, stroking a hand over his bulging belly. “You’re gonna make me cum again…”

“C-Cum…please, cum..!” Whitley groaned – and moments later, Jaune erupted inside him, drenching his inner walls with shot after shot of cream. His belly was already sloshing full of cum, so the second load forced most of that jizz up his throat, and Whitley went cross-eyed as he spewed spunk from his lips and nostrils, splattering the doorframe with his lover’s seed.

Jaune kept thrusting until he’d drained his balls completely into Whitley’s gorgeous ass. Then he groaned and, as Whitley sagged against the door, pulled slowly out of him. His massive cock drooped as it emerged, bigger than most dicks even when it was completely flaccid, and when it finally slipped out it left Whitley’s pucker gaping, winking, oozing white cream. Jaune staggered back to the bed, but Whitley could no longer stand: the best he could manage was to guide his fall, dropping backwards onto his knees and sitting on his calves, peering at the puddle of spunk spreading between his legs. “Ah…hah…”

Whitley swallowed. Had all of that…really just happened? He looked back toward Jaune, who was already fast asleep on the bed, and smiled oddly. So it was real. And he’d just…he’d just been…

He could think about his sexuality later. For now, there were more pressing concerns.

-

Minutes later, Weiss threw open the door to her room – and froze. Cum on the floor, the door, the bed. A pile of her own clothes lay discarded on the vanity, drenched in cream. And at the center of it all…

“Jaune!” she yelled, hands on her hips, burning with rage. Jaune sat up on the bed and groaned, wiping his eyes.

“Hey, hot stuff. What’s cookin’?”

“What on--… Don’t you ‘hot stuff’ me! Did you jerk off with my clothes?”

Whitley chose that moment to step into the room behind his sister, looking neat and refined in his tailor-made suit. His belly still felt strained with jizz, but he fixed his blue stare on Jaune and said, “I heard moans coming from the room. This lout must have sneaked inside.” He patted Weiss’s arm and gave her a smug smirk. “Perhaps you should choose your friends more carefully, big sister.”

He left her there, quivering with rage, about to unleash her fury on the poor, nonplussed Jaune. As he walked down the corridor, he passed Weiss’s other friends coming the other way. His hip bumped the Faunus’s by accident, and unbeknownst to him, she turned and sniffed the air.

Her cat ears pricked up.

“Hey,” Blake said softly, catching Ruby and Yang’s shoulders to stop them in their tracks. “Wanna hear something interesting?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following his ordeal with 'Weiss', Jaune wanders into his own case of mistaken identity as Willow assumes he is a male escort. How will he escape from this sticky situation? Is there any member of the Schnee family he won't fuck? Read on to find out.
> 
> -
> 
> I also make [H-Games.](https://umbrelloid.itch.io/champion-of-venus)

Jaune returned to the party, dizzy and satisfied, unaware of the commotion he’d left behind. He couldn’t believe he’d finally scored with Weiss – it all seemed a little unreal, especially after the cold way she’d treated him up until now. While Team RWBY fussed over the crossdressing, cum-drizzling Whitley, Jaune re-entered the main hall to find it empty. The feast on the table had been mostly devoured: he supposed the guests had moved somewhere else in the mansion. The only person present, sitting on a windowsill half-obscured behind a curtain, was Willow Schnee. The white-haired MILF looked like an older version of Weiss, a tad more elegant and a lot more drunk, her shirt unbuttoned down to a huge, milky-pale cleavage that she certainly hadn’t passed to her daughter.

Jaune felt immediately awkward, alone in a room with the mother of the girl he’d just pounded, but before he could turn away she called out to him. “Well?” she asked. “What are you waiting for? Come closer.”

Jaune heard the drunken slur in her voice, but he couldn’t just refuse her. He walked across the large hall toward the window. She didn’t even look at him as he approached, but tapped the windowsill as an indication for him to sit down. Jaune reluctantly lowered himself onto the cushion. Willow’s face was flushed red, her eyes fixed on the blizzard outside the window. Jaune almost didn’t want her to look at him – while her gaze was out there, he was free to stare at her cleavage – but then she turned a vicious, simmering glare on him. Jaune tensed. Did she know he’d just finished pounding her daughter into a juddering, drooling, gaped-out mess? No, that was impossible, and yet—

Willow grabbed his crotch. Jaune gasped as her hand closed around his massive bulge, squeezing his cock through his pants. She pursed her lips, a light of intrigue coming to her eyes as she felt just how huge he was. She promptly took her hand away and pushed herself toward him, her eyes now mere inches from his. Up close, Jaune realised just how incredible her body was: perfectly proportioned, filled out in all the right ways, a tipsy goddess breathing hot, peppermint-scented breaths against his face.

“How much?” she asked.

Jaune blinked. “Huh?”

“Actually, it doesn’t matter.” Willow pulled the curtains shut, closing them into the cushioned alcove between the main hall and the battering blizzard. Her arms slipped over his shoulders, her breasts crushed against his chest, and her nose came to rest gently on his upper lip. “My husband can’t satisfy anymore. He never has the time. Male escorts like you are my only solace, so my standards are sky-high. Do you understand?”

Jaune was baffled. Male escort? He wondered how it was possible to mistake another person’s identity so badly – but then, Willow was drunk, and already unbuttoning his shirt, and one more look at her cleavage was enough to make his doubts vanish. When she raised her head, he was ready: he cupped her cheek and kissed her. Willow’s eyes narrowed with amusement, and she one-upped him by sliding her tongue into his mouth, probing his cheeks from the inside. Her hand returned to his boner, pumping it in his pants, amazed that such an enormous sausage could grow and grow, fatter and bulkier, until the seams of his pants began to strain. When she finally broke the kiss, she was smiling faintly, panting heavily, and so obviously, visibly aroused that Jaune felt a rush of desire pour through him. He needed to fuck this gorgeous slut now, before the chance passed him by!

Willow seemed to be thinking the same thing. Crooning in her silky, honeyed tone, she slipped to her knees in front of Jaune and rested her elbows on his thighs, fondling his bulge with sultry intent. When she grasped the buttons on his pants, Jaune tensed and grasped her long white hair. “Eager,” she murmured as she worked, popping one button at a time, freeing his heavy, vein-riddled boner still tucked in his boxer shorts. Her fingertips danced over the tip of his bulge, making it twitch and jump behind the fabric, each show of sensitivity making Willow’s expression crueller and more eager. She licked her glossy lips and grasped his cloth-swaddled cock, pumping it without removing his boxers. As a damp spot spread around his tip, Willow slooowly lowered her face toward Jaune’s bulge – finally planting her delicious lips against his cockhead and kissing it softly, letting him feel her tongue flicking over and around his precum-spurting tip. Her tongue rippled over his meat, collecting thick white seed on its pink bridge as his spurts began to seep through the fabric. When she pulled back and showed Jaune her open mouth, her tongue was soaked in cum. She held it open for a few more seconds, panting heavily, letting his cum dangle from the tip of her tongue – before whipping that slick muscle backwards, shutting her lips, and touching her neck with two slender fingers as she swallowed. “Mmmm…”

Jaune needed more. Hooking his hands under his waistband, he tugged his boxers down and freed his monsterdick: it sprang free in a glorious display of meat, swinging up before CLAPPING down on Willow’s blushing face. Her tongue spilled out again, panting as she gazed at him around his throbbing member. She felt much the same as Jaune – overwhelmed, desperately horny, needing release. With deft movements she unbuttoned her shirt, exposing her pale breasts in their entirety to her rock-hard ‘male escort’. While Jaune gazed in awe at her enormous, smooth, buoyant udders, Willow grasped their sides and pushed them up and around his cock – starting to give him the paizuri of a lifetime. She bounced up and down, his cockhead bumping her lips with every SLAP of her boobs against his lap, waggling her tongue around his drooling glans whenever it was within reach. Her biceps clamped tighter and tighter by the second, intent on MILKING Jaune’s giant prick for all it was worth. Jaune couldn’t help but touch Willow’s boobs as they went up and down, trickling his fingertips over her erect nipples while she huffed and puffed and groaned her need athim.

“Fuck…” she crooned. “Fuck, I want you inside me so bad…”

Jaune leaned back, feeling like a king on his throne instead of a tipsy party-goer stealing a moment of fun behind a curtain. He stroked Willow’s hair…and then wrapped her white locks around his fist to RAM her down his massive cock. Willow aged as he penetrated her throat, plunging halfway down her slobbering gullet with a single thrust! Her slender neck bulged obscenely, turning red as she hacked and spluttered on his monstrous slab of fuck, eyes flinging back to stare at him – a wordless plea. Jaune gave her what she wanted: the bulge in her neck lurched up and down, up and down as he used her head like an onahole, cramming her gullet with more and more dick by the second. Drool poured down his shaft as her lips slid closer to his hilt, eased along by the bubbly, sloppy lube that was her saliva. He pressed her head down into the milk valley of her cleavage, making her face vanish between her gargantuan tits while muffled chokes and squelches sounded from within. Then her tits spilled off his lap and jostled freely while he hammered her throat at a frantic pace, speeding up, pumping her nearly stomach-deep with his brutal rod.

Willow clung weakly to Jaune’s thighs, her nails digging into his skin as she struggled to contain his meat. One hand crept down her side…between her thighs…and then she was masturbating, mindlessly pleasuring herself as he fucked her face into a sloppy mess. “GLUKKCH-HGLOK-GLOK-GLOK--!”

“Fuck!” Jaune gasped as he hit his orgasm, erupting down Willow’s throat so suddenly that he had no time to brace himself: a tide of seed rushed down the busty MILF’s gullet, flooding her stomach with audible sloshes and groans, filling her until the rest of her shirt buttons popped around her expanding belly and cum squirted through the seat of her panties – spraying from her asshole! Willow had no way to prepare herself for such a massive outpour, and held onto Jaune for dear like as he filled her: her teeth weakly gripping the base of his spasming monstercock, her chin sheathed between his huge giga-nuts which pulsed and churned into overdrive.

Jaune came for nearly a minute, pumping his load through Willow until the puddle of cum beneath her spread under the curtain Fingers curled in her hair, he gradually pulled her head back – groaning in awe as he watched her mouth eject inch after inch of slimy mega-dick. Willow’s eyes were distant, her tongue drooping to her chin, making pathetic little slurping sounds that dragged the bubbles oozing down her tongue back into her stretched-out maw. Cum leaked from the corners of her mouth, from her nostrils…and dripped down her legs in fat, noisily-splattering globs. “Blukthh…”

Finally, Jaune’s cockhead plopped out of Willow’s maw. He was still hard his mighty prick now glistening with a thick coat of rich cum. Willow moaned against his shaft, leaning into its warmth, peppering his girth with slow kisses that made him twitch and throb. “Amazing,” she croaked, her voice husky from the throat-destruction she’d just endured. “You’re…nothing like my husband…”

“”Want me to get you pregnant?” Jaune blurted without thinking. His face immediately turned bright red while Willow stared at him in shock. After a while, she curled her hand over his cock and pumped it slowly, stroking the object of her worship.

“You mean it?” she asked softly. “Mmm… I wouldn’t mind being impregnated by a gorgeous hunk like you…”

Jaune’s heart thundered in his chest. What had he just gotten himself into? Willow was already rising, lifting her skirt to reveal her tight, hairless pussy inside her drenched panties. She tugged the fabric aside with a single finger, exposing her wet lips in all their naughtiness, and then laid her hands upon Jaune’s shoulders. As she leaned toward him, and her pussy slid across the tip of his cock, Jaune groaned and shuddered. This was too much, all at once, but he didn’t want it to stop. No…there was no doubt in his mind: he would breed Willow Schnee and give Weiss a new sibling. Following his dick’s orders, Jaune raised his head to suck on Willow’s tits – grumbling as sweet, fresh milk trickled over his tongue. As he swapped between her nipples, smooching and licking his way across her beautiful udders, the milk flowed more freely, until her white dairy dribbled down the surfaces of her boobs in twin streams. Jaune swallowed her milk, licked his lips, and then knitted his hands behind her back. He was ready.

Willow drove her hips down so hard that Jaune cried out, his cock engulfed in tight, hot, oh-so-eager pussy. The rich MILF wailed as she began to ride him, jerking her thick ass up and down in meaty CLAPs across his thighs, her giant titties bounding with each impact. Jaune watched her big, pink nipples dance before his eyes, spraying milk in his face and over his shoulders, and he opened wide to catch the wild springs of MILFy dairy. Her sweet taste in his mouth, her perfect cunt servicing every inch of his cock, Jaune wondered if he was falling in love. Suddenly he lurched to his feet, lifting Willow into the air and fucking her standing. She wailed, letting her voice ring throughout the hall without shame or restraint as the SLAP-SLAP-SLAP sounds of their rough sex echoed off the decorated walls. Jaune walked forward, pushing through the curtain and staggering to the feast table – where he laid Willow down and hammered her even harder, lifting her legs up to her shoulders. Looking down at her like this, her massive boobs pancaked between her thighs, her tongue hanging to her cleavage in huge, desperate gasps…Jaune wanted to cum inside her more than anything, but at the same time he wanted this pleasure to go on forever.

“I-I think I’m gonna—” he said thinly.

“Do it,” Willow said, her voice slurred with bliss, grasping her boobs to stop them from covering her face with their bounces. “F-Fill me..!”

-

Whitley ached. Finally escaping from the girls, he hid in his room, showered, and changed back into his normal clothes. Lookin at himself in the mirror, he could almost believe the past half an hour hadn’t happened…but his sore asshole said otherwise. When he slipped a hand down the back of his pants, he was shocked to find he could slid his entire fist into his twitching pucker without difficulty – and the sensation made him bite his lip while the front of his pants bulged outwards. This couldn’t be happening. He wasn’t into guys – there was no way – and yet, when he thought about Jaune and his enormous, throbbing cock, his own stiffy throbbed and ached even hotter. Whitley rubbed his brow, opened a window until the cold made his boner go away, and composed himself. He decided to forget about tonight. Soon Weiss’s annoying friends would be gone, and he would focus his efforts fully on replacing Father as CEO.

Whitley made his way downstairs. He paused before entering the hall, taking a few deep breaths, then laid his hands on the wooden door and pushed through—

To the sight of his mother taking Jaune’s massive load. Willow howled as Jaune exploded inside her, bloating her belly with hot jets of spunk while Whitley watched, frozen in horror. Jaune had pumped him with more cum than he’d believed it was possible for one person to produce, and yet here he was, refreshed, unloading at full-force once again! Whitley realised his face was burning red – and then he realised the volume of Jaune’s load had surprised him mother than the sight of his own mother being railed on a table.

“Wh-what are you doing!?” Whitley barked, striding towards the writhing lovers. His teeth chattered together, shoulders stiff, marching as though the floor was made of jelly. Jaune looked blurrily at him while Willow twisted away, refusing to look her son in the eye. Whitley froze as he got within arms’ reach of Jaune, staring at that massive, cum-coated cock pulling out of Mother’s gaping, trembling pussy. Before he knew what he was doing, Whitley seized Jaune’s girth in a hand and pulled it all the way out – then turned and tugged the blonde stud toward the door. “How dare you!” he snarled over a shoulder at the taller man. “Taking advantage of my mother like this! If somebody saw you, you’d be executed!”

“Uh…have we met..?” Jaune asked, a little confused by the familiar hand wringing the base of his dick. Whitley tensed at the question, then shook his head roughly. Mother was already picking herself up off the table, staring drunkenly after the two boys.

“I-I’m saving your life, you know! There’s a private room where you can dress,” Whitley growled. “You’d better be grateful, Jaune…”

Whitley kept his eyes forward, no longer daring to look at Jaune – not wanting the stud to notice the drool on his chin…or the bulge in his tight pants. The cock in Whitley’s hand felt bigger than ever, and if it wasn’t inside him again within five minutes, he’d go absolutely insane!


End file.
